The last Ray s of the day
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Bryan x Ray. One shot. Ray is visiting Bryan over in Moscow, but the vacations were nothing like he imagined.


**The last Ray's of the day**

By **Cloy Jubilee**

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and its characters don´t belong to me.

The rain seemed to go on forever.  
He had arrived to Moscow seven days ago and it had rained every single day, all day.  
That wasn't the kind of weather he expected for his vacations, not at all!

Ray Kon had received an e-mail from Bryan, his former enemy and current something-more-than-a-friend, inviting him to the Russian capital to spend the Easter vacations.

_"We don't even have those vacations, that's a Christian tradition, and I'm a Buddhist." _

That was his answer. But Bryan replied seconds later.

_"Are you fucking coming or not?"_

Ray took a sip of his lemonade and then answered with a notorious smile:

_"Yes."_

But the vacations were nothing like he imagined.

The day he arrived, the Friday the vacation period started, Bryan had a surprise exam in the University and couldn't pick him up at the airport, so Yuriy did. The captain of the Neoborg wasn't too happy about it, as it was a long way to go from the two-room department he shared with the falcon and the rain provoked a horrible traffic congestion. At least, Yuriy remained silent almost the whole taxi ride home.

"How are things going with Kai?" Ray dared to ask, knowing the redhead was his captain's boyfriend or something

The Chinese noticed Yuriy's cheeks turning red and how the Russian evaded his gaze.

"Fine" was his cold answer and the only words he spoke for the rest of the ride

"I'm glad to hear that"

But Yuriy said no more until they reached the apartment. It was small and simple, but he had heard from Bryan that neither he nor the wolf wanted to receive anything from Kai if they couldn't pay him back.

Ray had wondered why Yuriy didn't move to Kai's mansion if they had been dating for almost a year now. After all, the half-Russian was rich and Ray thought he had a huge place all for himself. That question was answered a couple days later, when he found out Voltaire still lived there and Kai knew that Yuriy would have troubles living under the same roof as his former sponsor.

"They are building a house, you know?" Bryan told him that day, while having breakfast "Yura and Kai. They are throwing half and half to the construction, even though Hiwatari wanted to pay for everything, Yuriy is a stubborn ass, and didn't leave him. He said 'together or never' and Kai had no other choice. But Yuriy's salary is not too high. That's why shit is going slow."

Ray blushed at the memory of Bryan. They had grew real close since he arrived, and now he couldn't deny his feelings towards him, feelings that started developing years ago, since they became friends after the tournament finished.

The Chinese kept walking down the street, turning in the corner, just some buildings away from the department.

The black haired sighed. What was he going to do? He couldn't stop thinking about Bryan. He had a real bad crush on him. But Ray would remain silent about it, as he knew his feelings would never be answered.

The rain stopped. Ray looked up and he noticed the sun showing up in the Muscovite sky.

He finally reached his destination and entered the department, leaving his soaked cloak in the rack and then heading to the shower to prevent himself from catching a cold.

"Where were you?" Asked the Russian, leaning in the door frame of his room

"I went for a walk, I needed to clear my mind" he answered and undid his ponytail

Long, black hair fell to his back, almost reaching his knees.

"I was fucking worried... I woke up and didn't see you anywhere. You didn't even take your damn phone with you, and your Russian sucks"

"Why, thank you" Ray removed his sweater and walked pass him, reaching his bag in the corner of the room he shared with Bryan

The place was small, a litter occupied one wall, while the rest of the room was filled with a square window over a desk, a small wardrobe and a book shelf. Ray's stuff was kept neat and tidy in a corner of the desk while Bryan's University books and notes were all around the room, flying off every time they undid the beds. Bryan slept in the upper bed while Ray used the one under.

"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow, and it just stopped raining"

Bryan growled. Ray knew he wasn't too happy about him going back to Shanghai.

"I will miss your food" said the older as he watched his guest fetching clean clothes "you should stay for another week"

"But you have school next Monday" Ray looked at his deep lavender eyes "and I just asked for one week off the restaurant I work at"

The Russian looked down and then just moved away to let Ray get out of the room and to the shower. The Chinese heard a "Fuck it" right before he closed the door of the bathroom.

Many hours later, they were both seating at the table after having a late brunch. Yuriy left very early every day to go to work and they both stayed alone the entire day, until the redhead arrived at night. Well, sometimes he did, because some others he slept at Kai's-

"Ray"

When the mentioned looked at him, abandoning his thoughts, he noticed the Russian was staring deep into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to leave?"

He was taken aback by the question.

"Leave... To China?"

"Duh, yes"

The Chinese looked down nervously.

"I have to"

"That's not what I asked"

Ray looked up back at him. What was Bryan intending to...?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"I..." Ray blushed "Bryan..."

"Just answer the damn question"

"Well no, I don't want to" Ray swallowed hard "But I must"

"I think I'm in love with you"

Ray opened his eyes wide open and his mouth dropped in surprise.

"Wha... What?"

"That's why I invited you over... I had great plans for us for the fucking whole week, but the damn rain... Well, whatever"

The younger felt himself blushing as probably as much as Bryan was in that moment.

"..." he couldn't speak.

The black haired felt as if he had a knot in his throat. Did Bryan just tell him he loved him? Bryan Kuznetsov? For real?

"Just fucking say something" demanded the nervous Russian

"I... That's..."

They both stared at each other in silence for some minutes. It was hard for them to just speak their hearts out. Especially when they had shared a room the last week, and they had seen each other almost naked...

"Oh dear" whispered Ray while covering his mouth with his hand, thinking about how exposed he had been to his crush

"Fuck this"

Ray watched Bryan get on his feet and leave to his room. He stood up too as soon as he came back to his senses and followed the Russian.

The falcon was laying down on the upper bed, facing up, eyes closed and hands closed in fists.

The Blade Breaker wasted no time and climbed the latter, found a place next to the Russian and, just before laying there, he decided to place himself on top of Bryan.

The guy's weight wasn't even uncomfortable, and the Russian opened his eyes to find those golden orbs staring right into him.

"Bryan... I love you too"

The falcon smiled and blushed. His hands traveled through the Chinese's back and then pulled him over in a tight hug.

"Will you stay?"

"I guess the restaurant will manage without me for another week"

"The hell they will"

Bryan positioned himself on top, grabbed Ray's face between his hands and kissed him unexpectedly.

Their lips joined in a seductive dance that sent shivers through their spines and made them find a more comfortable position, Ray's legs laced with Bryan's.

When their tongues met each other, they felt waves of pleasure traveling around their bodies. Their hands grabbed each other's and Ray's moans got lost in Bryan's mouth.

Soon, they were humping against the other, their bodies longing to feel the naked skin against them.

They broke the contact only to catch air and then they joined in a deeper, wilder kiss.

This time, it was filled with lust and desire, giving both men the necessary confidence to touch the other's bodies.

Ray was kissed just as he ever wanted to be kissed, feeling as if there were no words to describe the amazing sensations Bryan was triggering in him.

He didn't stop the Russian when his shirt was removed, followed by the rest of his clothes, one by one.

Soon, Ray was giving himself into Bryan, the most supreme act of love he had ever shown to anyone. He could finally tell him with actions what was so hard to say with words. But it had been just a matter of time, because ever since they battled in the World Tournament, almost five years ago, they developed a bond that became very pleasant, almost obsessive.

Ray clang to Bryan's back, lost in pleasure, feeling as if the world was made just for them to enjoy.

The intimacy of this beautiful moment was witnessed only by the sun, but it was almost dusk, and the last rays of the day were finally disappearing from the window. 

**The End**

**By Cloy Jubilee**

Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review if you liked the story!


End file.
